tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mays
Sorry It is not my fault... :( But I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop him. I was the other night when he signed in under another name, and I helped clean up the wiki. Again I'm sorry, but it is not my fault. ZEM talk to me! 13:53, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, Mays. Yes I am a user on YouTube, but I don't upload videos. All I've got on YouTube are playlists User: Steamie With Glasses, 15:47, 18 September 2009 talk Hey, you wanted to speak to me? Hank American Engine cool. Sodormatchmaker 21:03, 18 June 2009 (UTC) sure. Sodormatchmaker 19:26, 24 June 2009 (UTC) nice title idea. But the baby won't be out for a few fanfics. One will have Thomas' Cousin Mike visiting.Sodormatchmaker 13:34, 30 June 2009 (UTC) i might. or i might mix things up in the previous story Sodormatchmaker 11:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) okaySodormatchmaker 13:38, 2 July 2009 (UTC) cool. Sodormatchmaker 18:01, 7 July 2009 (UTC) You can start an account on here: http://theodoretugboat.wikia.com/wiki/Theodore_Tugboat_Wiki Sodormatchmaker 18:20, 20 July 2009 (UTC) You'll have to wait and see. Sodormatchmaker 19:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC) The thing at the top of the page is a user masthead. It has links to your talk page, user page etc, and you can also add an avatar to it. Aurum Ursus 03:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) * Click the "Preferences" tab on the masthead, and scroll down. There should be a section where you can choose an avatar, or upload your own one (click "browse"). Hope this helps. Aurum Ursus 21:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks read my blog too is this funny J-j-j-j-j -j-j-j--j-j-j-j--jj-j-j-j-j-j-j--james p-p-p-p-p--p-p-p-p-p--;-p-p-p-p-p-p-p--p-p-p-pp-p-please d-dd-d-d-d-d-d--dd--dd-d-d--d-dont do your work! rawrlego Rawr the legos! Your fan fic Instead of you and Rawrlego‎ changing your fan fic over and over again, why don't you just write "What the..."? Just a thought.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:02, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Re:talk That is a really bad word ok? so please on swear that one out again rawrlego Rawr the legos! 19:57, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I will ask and can i? i found a spelling mistake You can do it its at the bottum of Thomas,Hope,And trouble --rawrlego Rawr the legos! 21:37, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Re:talk again Ok i'll give ya some parrings when i get back from mall of america by rawrlego Rawr the legos! 11:42, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Question here... Hey Mays I was wondering how could you unlock some pages that are locked it's kinda hard because I have other things to write to it. PNR --PNR 03:19, 8 August 2009 (UTC) 20:16 pm August 7 2009 pls reply Thanks Thanks for the comment. Of course I wont abuse this power. I am an admin on multiple wikis especially on the TUGS wiki. If like, you could come help out on the TUGS wiki as well seeing as it's the sister series of Thomas :) --Vitas 23:41, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Fanfics Do you mean the TUGS Fanon? --Vitas 03:20, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Well yeah, you can help if you'd like --Vitas 03:59, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Re: talk Maybe no one had anything to say? But since I thinking about it, when you leave messages can you use the "Leave message" button at the top of all talk pages? Its easier to find new messages that way. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:27, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Alive I'm still alive and I don't know when i'll make another story yet Sodormatchmaker 22:14, September 21, 2009 (UTC) choice it's your own choice. Sodormatchmaker 19:15, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Videos This is how you add videos: #Click "Edit this page" on the page you want to add videos too. #Click on the "Insert Videos" button (with the picture of the piece of film on it). #Paste the link to the video in the box and add it to the page! :) I hope this helps! NOM / ThePigeonKid 03:07, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Re fun Thanks. any of it funny. Sodormatchmaker 15:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:Founder You know, NOM asked me that yesterday, and I don't know! *gasps with shock!* I may be able to find out though... ZEM talk to me! 20:11, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Re:answers I deleated it because it wasn't needed. If you would have uploaded an episode I would have left it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:58, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Before you get upset let me tell you why I deleated the videos you uploaded. It is partly my falt for not telling you how to name them. Could you name them, Shining Time Station - "episode name" - Part "number"? If there is only one part leave off the part part. Thanks. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:09, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I did. If the episode is Scare Dares part one name it, Shining Time Station - Scare Dares - Part one. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:11, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::No, when you upload a vid there is a box where you can change the name of the vid. Find that and put in the correct name. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:11, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :With Double Trouble Part one‎ and two, yes. But in the future if you could leave off the quotation marks, that would be great. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :D Look im back! Old Friend! rawrlego Rawr the legos! 01:00, October 20, 2009 (UTC) hhhhhmmmmmmmm I Dunno If I Can ive You Engines For Your Fan Fics... rawrlego Rawr the legos! 12:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Re:its not hard Well Mays I Spend most Of my time on brickpedia But ill try to give you some! rawrlego Rawr the legos! 21:02, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Brickpeda Dear Mays, If You Want to contact Me Click on the http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rawrlego Thank You, rawrlego Whos that Rawing the legos? 16:26, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Game Mays! Can you play my "Do you Know Rawr?" Game? rawrlego Whos that Rawing the legos? 22:59, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:a great find Wow, that's cool! Do you have a link? ZEM talk to me! 23:21, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: stories Yes, I must admit! The majority of my stories on my user-page are based on the plots of TUGS. As TUGS and Thomas are the same model animation, so many Thomas and TUGS fans on YouTube have made parodies of Thomas characters with audio from TUGS. So, I decided to write my version of Thomas & Friends from the TUGS episodes... User:Steamie With Glasses 08:15, 25/11/2009 Re Re: stories Thanks mate User:Steamie With Glasses 15:51, 26/11/2009 Season 13 Club NEWS As for our YouTube division of the Season 13 Club... I am transferring all of my Thomas material from my maddogmuttz channel to my new ZEM1993 channel. This will not be done for a few days, so please be patient while the videos are down. Thank you very much, ZEM talk to me! 19:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Re Can I help Sure. Sodormatchmaker 11:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS update #1 OK, this is to let all of the Season 13 Club members know that I have my videos re-uploaded, plus some, on YouTube. You can check them out here: ZEM1993 on YouTube. Also, check out the latest merchandise and book news in my video! :D ZEM talk to me! 23:39, December 4, 2009 (UTC) MikexRosie Maybe. But I was thinking of im dating Flora who in my stories is really flirty to Thomas. Flora can Date Mike cause it remninds her of Thomas. Plus I wasn't gonna have Mike sound like Top Hat. I was gonna have him just look like thomas and be annoying. Sodormatchmaker 15:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Re Okay Cool. Sodormatchmaker 16:14, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Re Can I add Sure. Sodormatchmaker 16:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: Opinion Not bad. Soon as your done can I take over? Sodormatchmaker 20:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Tomy I'm guessing either your parents bought it so to get ready for your arrival so you've got something to play or you bought it few years later after it's release which a store had un-sold stock. --Vitas 09:15, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Add Sure. Sodormatchmaker 16:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) BIG NEWS! I will be making Wooden Railway models of some of the Thomas users here. I will plan to get everyone done, but I have already figured the models of some. The users I am doing so far: Jacobmystic (me), BoCo, Bulldog180, Diesel 10 Fan, Golderbear, NOM, Petersamfan14, S.C.Ruffeyfan, Thomasfan & ZEM. If you want one come & talk to me on my talk page. Re ???? Cool. Sodormatchmaker 15:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Re. thinking i don't know. Sodormatchmaker 14:53, January 3, 2010 (UTC) good idea nice idea. Sodormatchmaker 11:23, January 6, 2010 (UTC) re good news that's great. and sure you can. Sodormatchmaker 20:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) re. take over thanks man. Sodormatchmaker 20:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) re ghost yeah. I was going to have that stroy be in a halloween story. And I kinda pictured "Ghost" being a girl but they thought she was a guy. Sodormatchmaker 12:16, January 19, 2010 (UTC) sure okay. but is it okay if i add alittle stuff to it? Sodormatchmaker 01:39, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Re hey I'm gonna finish the story sometime. And I'll give Chelsea your regaurds. And between you and me I kinda have a crush on her. Sodormatchmaker 23:59, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: hey It is very hard to run a wikia. I wouldn't be able to help run this one if it wasn't for ZEM and Goldenbear. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 20:58, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Sounds fun. I might help. I was planning on doing one for my Human version of THomas and Friends. Sodormatchmaker 03:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll still help okay. But i'll still try to help though. Sodormatchmaker 03:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll try my best. Sodormatchmaker 03:26, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:qustion It isn't too hard but...''I have an unregestered user who sometimes causes trouble. Otherwise it isn't too hard to keep up. Hope this helps. Nevillefan17 14:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) admin sure i would love to be an admin Hi Hi. First of all, thanks for your congratulations, but I'm sorry I don't quite understand the question. :) do you think you could rephase it slightly? :D SteamTeam 18:57, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean in TrackMaster remakes? SteamTeam 19:01, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I think I understand now, but I don't know about many of the TrackMaster sets. I buy most of my track and trains in lots on eBay. But the set called the Ultimate TrackMaster set that contains Thomas and Percy is quite big if you add some more trains. Is that what you mean :) SteamTeam 19:12, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I live in the UK and if you live in the US the sets are slightly different to what we have over here. Sorry I couldn't help you but I hope we can still be friends :D SteamTeam 19:17, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also, you could try asking Thomasfan SteamTeam 19:18, February 1, 2010 (UTC) If I can help you with anything else let me know. In the UK we still don't have Duke, Bertram, 'Arry, Bert or Peter Sam yet :( SteamTeam 19:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for that. I wasn't sure but now that I've looked more closely it is Rosie! SteamTeam 14:21, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Stories Just wanted to drop in and say that the stories on your page are Awesome! I think I am your #1 fan of the stories. You are a great writer and keep up the work! Gordonfan 23:19, February 8, 2010 (UTC)Gordonfan Version of my story Hey if you want you can write your own version of my story "Gordon, Tina, and Starlight" I'd really love to see what you can come up with Your fan Gordonfan 02:38, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Gordonfan Version of my story Hey if you want you can write your own version of my story "Gordon, Tina, and Starlight" I'd really love to see what you can come up with Your fan Gordonfan 02:40, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Gordonfan Version of my story Hey if you want you can write your own version of my story "Gordon, Tina, and Starlight" I'd really love to see what you can come up with Your fan Gordonfan 02:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Gordonfan Re: Hey I'm fine just watching some retro 70s cartoons. And this question might be stupid but are you a girl or a boy? --PNR 01:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay. :) --PNR 23:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey I haven't really thought about that lately. I've been having wierd dreams. Sodormatchmaker 11:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Dreams Here are my dreams. they're all involved with the same thing: Hit Entertainment and Disney making a Thomas and Friends Movie!Yeah. Really wierd. So here's how they went: In one dream, there was a trailer showing the CGI Thomas the tank engine and then a flash of white and Thomas is turned to a human form. Soon all other engines on Sodor are turned into humans and it was due to a strange machine made by a visiting inventor that would turn any material or machine into something else. He was trying it on a toaster to turn it into a plant but it didn't work right and it was stuck on human and Thomas accidently bumped it and he got transformed! Soon it went haywire and affected any other engine in sight until mostly all engines, road vehicles and even the troublesome trucks were transformed. With the engines different and the machine in need of repairs, they all try to get use to being human. In another dream, it showed some of the same pics but added some more stuff. What they added was what some of the engines were doing as humans. James was looking at his reflextion going "Man, I look even more splendid in human form". Henry was a some Yoga place to acheive inner peace. Edward was reading some book at a library. Percy was trying to do some card trick and Thomas and Emily were almost like a version of that dinner scene in Lady and The Tramp but more embarrassed. And in a third dream, it showed Thomas and Emily almost kissing and some other stuff like Whiff being made fun of for smelling bad. well, that's my wierd dreams. I'll tell you if I have anymore of them. Sodormatchmaker 12:13, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool Cool. And it can end when Emily goes into labor. The next Episode is them trying to get her to the steamworks before she bursts. Sodormatchmaker 21:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for Finishing the story. I might go through and do some adjustments. Sodormatchmaker 21:49, February 16, 2010 (UTC) No Prob No prob. I might make a fanfic of my wierd dream Sodormatchmaker 01:53, February 17, 2010 (UTC) RE Hi Hi, sorry, I can't because it's not my club. ZEM runs the club, you'll have to ask him. :) SteamTeam 17:31, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Can I Which title on my user page do you want to use? Please respond ASAP Steamie With Glasses 16:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:hey Yes, I can. 'ZEM talk to me!' 17:19, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Good News! Yes the models are finished. Here's yours (sorry if I got the gender wrong) Re:Remakes Hi, Yes, I agree it could do with some music. I downloaded some from SiF, but I didn't have room on the credits to credit everyone. By the way, we're currently working on a movie and we are thinking about getting a voice cast for it. SteamTeam 11:52, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Movie I'm not allowed to say too much because it's not just ''my movie. It's about the steam engines disappearing. I will be filmed in April, hopefully. I don't know when it will be released, probably in May. SteamTeam 17:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Yearbook It looks great! :) Nice find SteamTeam 16:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'll have a look SteamTeam 17:26, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Is this it? Re: Hi! Hello. It's nice to meet you. Say, what do you think of my page (if you saw it)? TheRailwayIndustry 19:29, March 24, 2010 (UTC) As for your series, I read one of the stories (something about Lady being pregnant?) and I guess it was okay. It's good for comic relief. :) TheRailwayIndustry 20:30, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Re. Hey Hey man. Sorry i haven't been on lately. Been too busy with stuff. Sodormatchmaker 03:21, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Wrestling I don't follow wrestling so I've never heard of him. sorry. SteamTeam 21:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Why Two of the images were too small so I deleted them. The third image was of another engine. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 15:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :I was wrong about the third pic. Duchess of Hamilton was streamlined. So you can reupload that pic. But when you upload pics, just make sure they're a fairly large size - not small. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:22, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Anything larger than stamp-size should be OK. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Adminship I'm sorry, but there are not any admin positions open at this time. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 14:34, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Signature Do you mean you want a signature? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 03:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :OK But first you have to pick two colors. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 14:32, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey yeah i've been busy Sodormatchmaker 23:28, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Pics Hi, before you upload any more pics can you please check out our rules on images and how to name them. Thanks. Your friend, SteamTeam 13:15, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :I believe only admins can rename things. I think Thomasfan renamed the pics that were in the gallery earlier. Thanks, SteamTeam 17:50, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Trackmaster Bash and Dash Hey could you tell me where you found out about the trackmaster bash and dash. If it is from a website could you please give me a link. Thanks 00:06, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Sidekickjason Sorry mays that last message was from me sidekickjason I just forgot to sign in. Could you send me a reply. thanks.Sidekickjason 00:10, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Yes, of course you are. What makes you think you aren't? Your friend, SteamTeam 11:05, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Question Umm... I'm not quite sure when you joined, but your first edit was on March 5th 2009. I don't think it was a week after the wiki was founded because wiki was founded back in late '06, I believe, before I ever came along. I did take over and get it going again in 2008, but I'm not sure when you joined. Sorry I don't have a good answer and sorry that it took me so long to write back. ZEM talk to me! 14:00, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Help Which project? It's hard to accept help because it messes things up. SteamTeam 14:57, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :That could make things complicated. The reason being is that I'm going to make the pages of the volumes I have first. SteamTeam 15:05, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea. I can create the pages to the books I have and then afterwards you can do the rest. I don't have that many. What do you say? :) SteamTeam 15:10, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :okay, that's a great idea :) I will be done later so I'll talk to you then :) SteamTeam 15:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Signature OK then, go to your preferences, check the "custon signature" box, and copy and paste this into the bar above it MaysPeep! Peep! BTW if you want your signature to say something other than Peep! Peep!, let me know and I'll tell you what to type in. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 17:37, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Pacman's 30th Birthday! All Thomas Fans that love Pacman today's Pacman's 30th B-Day!!!! Check the Google.com page ASAP to see what they've done for the 30th Anniversary. Thanks for reading! GoRdOnFaN 00:02, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: nice cool. You can write your own series of fanfics if you want. GoRdOnFaN 21:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: hey I gues you could start it out. I don't mind if you post it on the new Thomas & Friends Fanfic Wiki. :DGoRdOnFaN 22:38, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: look It looks like another Mega Bloks set. Why? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:51, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Joining Sure. - BiggestThomasFan RE: Friends I'd love to. :) I'll add you to my friends list. SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 19:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fanfic Wiki Hi, there's already a fanfic wiki started by Nevillefan. I'm a member of that one but I'm not a fan of fanfic wikis. SteamTeam 16:54, June 4, 2010 (UTC) No Thanks! I don't want to join the fanfic website you recommended. I'm not interested. --User:Thomasfan93 18:22 (PST) Excited! I am excited Mays because tomorrow I'm going to Day Out With Thomas in New Haven, KY. I haven't been to one of those since I was 7! GordonfanChat with me! 02:18, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Day Out With Thomas I had an awesome time there! I bought a wooden Patchwork Hiro (I already have the Lost and Found version) and took a ride on the 12:20 train ride there. It was 50 minutes long. Thank gosh it was air conditioned, because I was sweating all over. When we were on our way home, (about 5-10 minutes after we left) I started throwing up, I guess it was because of how hot it was. Sory if that lost your appetite, but just so you know I wasn't in tip-top shape on the road home. But other than that It was awesome! GordonfanChat with me! 23:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 07:04, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Nice account. :) How do you like mine? :)